


We are Descendants

by Aliyza_Cinn



Series: We are Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Actually all isle kids are, All the isle kids just need a hug, Audrey is....better, Bisexual Evie, Bisexual Mal, Carlos being a genius, Carlos has three sisters, Carlos is fucking rich btw, Chad isn’t that much of an ass, Djinn Jay, Everyone is a l i t t l e gay, Evies last name is Grimhilde, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Carlos, Gen, Gil is Mal’s half brother, I’m using 2014 Maleficent story cause it rocks, Jafar - Freeform, Jay can’t keep it in his pants, Jays last name is Nazazi, M/M, Mal last name is Le Fey, Maleficent - Freeform, Mother Gothel - Freeform, My OC’s a lil shit, OC centric, Pansexual Jay, Queen Leah’s a bitch, Scars, Shadowman Carlos, They all know (mostly) who their parents are, Uma has a brother, Umas last name is Sante, Witch Evie, a lil at least, all half sisters tho, but it ends angsty-er, cruella de vil - Freeform, cursing, everyone is basically gay, lots and lots of cursing, lots of flirting, powers, so if a comment sounds iffy that’s why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyza_Cinn/pseuds/Aliyza_Cinn
Summary: Descendants was fine and all but...what if it wasn’t like how it was showed? What if it was darker? More sinister? What if we were really shown the truths of the Isle?Follow Vallea, the daughter of Mother Gothel, and her gang as they take on Auradon headfirst. Figuring out magic and love and finally living the lives they deserved.
Relationships: Aziz/OC (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal/Doug/Evie (Slight), Carlos/ OC (Past), Chad Charming/Carlos de Vil, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie/ OC (Past), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil (Past), Jay/Li Lonnie, Jay/OC (Past ), Mal/OC (Past), OC/ OC (Past)
Series: We are Descendants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563526
Kudos: 10





	We are Descendants

So first things first, I'm Vallea , Val for short, Gothel daughter of the one and only Mother Valeri Gothel.  
I guess you can say she's a villain,but let's be honest,  
stabbing that Flynn Rider guy (Or was his name Eugene....?) was not a horrible thing like they made it out to be, he lived. And please taking someone hostage since birth and locking them in a tower for years isn't really that bad. At least mother loved her. 

In a way. 

Anyways,it was a pretty normal day in the Isle of the lost. That's where I live by the way,the Isle. A place where all the villains and sidekicks,pretty much all the really interesting people,were banished by King Beast (Adam) and Queen Belle. 

You see, 20 years ago, King Adam came into power and married his one true love (blah!), Queen Belle. Instead of a normal honeymoon where they get it on and make lots of royal babies, the new King and Queen decided that, that wasn't what they wanted, instead King Adam united as many kingdoms as possible combining their efforts and therefore the United Kingdom Of Auradon was born. 

While that was all good and dandy, there was still a problem, Villains and other criminals were still running rampant through their cities. It finally came time where King Adam brought together all the kingdom leaders and decided that the prisons in Auradon were no longer suitable to hold the big bads like The Mad Hatter( who had gone crazy, ironically, kidnapping Alice and attempting to brutally murder her) Cruella De'Vil (who let's be honest needs professional help, not prison) Hades, Frollo (who is no longer a minister) Dr.Faciliar, Yzma, Maleficent, yada, yada, yada, you get the point. 

Over the next several months they combined their efforts to control this growing problem before realizing 'They can't escape or cause chaos if they aren't here' and thus creating the piece of shit I've lived on all my life, The Isle of The Lost.  
Keep in mind at the time the Isle was being used as a trash dump. Yea, charming isn't it? 

"Thank you,Dizzy" I thanked the daughter of Drizzella. The 1 0 year old smiles and squeals.

"Always wanted to do your hair!" Dizzy exclaimed, She had a huge smile stretching across her pale face. She gives me hope,maybe we all aren't so bad after all. 

"I know Dizz. I probably should get going, Mother should be back by now." Dizzy's smile fell a little. 

"oh" 

She nodded, her pig-tails bouncing as she does, she wouldn't look at me. I brought my hand to her face. "Why so gloomy, Sunshine?"

Dizzy smiled sadly. Her green eyes shining sadly. "I don't want you to get in trouble ." 

"Get in trouble? What do you mean Dizz?" I asked the shorter and younger girl. Then it clicked

"SHIT!" I exclaimed. I was supposed to meet Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay at Maleficent's castle an hour ago! I quickly give Dizzy a kiss on her forhead with a small 'Bye sweetie' and sped out the door. 

I felt the wind on my face as I hurried passed isle kids and next generation villains. 

" Vallea!" 

A shout stopped me in my tracks. I twirled and would've slipped  
if it wasn't for the strong hands on my forearm holding me steady. 

Who the hell knows my name? Well, I mean everyone does but thats besides the point. People are to terrified of me to even utter my name much less physically touch me. But...these hands feel all to familiar...

"Jay!" 

Jayson 'Jay' Nazari was the son of Jafaar, the ex advisor to the sultan of Agrabah. Jay was 6'0 with tanned skin and toned muscles. He was the oldest of the five of us at 16, almost 17, years old and had intimidating brown eyes and long brown hair that he kept contained in a red beanie that I had gifted him on his birthday last year. His outfit had been designed by another one of our gang, Evelyn 'Evie' Grimhilde daughter of the evil queen. 

Evie's the 5'2, black haired 16 year old daughter of Queen Grimhilde. She has fair skin and sass and intelligence for days. In a fit of rebellion towards her mother around the end of last year, she had dyed her hair a deep blue with a undertone of her natural hair still shining through, to say the Evil Queen blew a gasket was an understatement. Evie has dragged her beaten body to The Hole, a hangout for our gang, and slept there until her mother calmed down enough for her to go back. It took a while for Queen Grimhilde to calm, but about two months later she decided that Evie was still breathtakingly beautiful, even with dyed blue hair, and took her back. 

During that time Evie and I had gone on a hunt for new material for clothing, since her mother had badly cut her clothes that night, and there was no way Evie would be able to get access to her room for her clothes while her mother was on the war path. Thankfully two days later was Collection day, and I had sent four people to go collect any material that even resembles blue, white, red or black. 

Here on the isle, only the children of the main villains, or horribly bad themselves, get clothing that's not completely in tatters. It's so people can distinguish us better. Stay out of our way. That being said it could also be because we, as leaders and troublemakers, give out so much fear that people won't even dare go to the Heap in Collection day if they know we are near. 

Collection day is one day out of the week, Wednesday, where the Auradonians send over their broken or unwanted things for us to have here in the Isle. Things like old clothes, shoes, jewelry, books, just about everything really. It's really quite a bloody occasion, but a fun one none the less. 

The Arabian teen smiles quickly and lets go of my arms. "You okay there?" Jay asked. 

'Yea just fine if you count the fact that I kept Maleficent waiting. ' I thought bitterly scoffing internally 

"How mad is she?" 

"Not that mad..." 

"You liar" I scoffed at him as he relented with a sigh. 

"Let's just go" Jay started to head out of the alley, towards our hideout. Which confused me, wasn't Maleficent waiting for me at her castle to release the fires of all hell? 

Jay and I walked down the darkened alley until we got to the rocks. The dark marbled walls are cold against my tanned forearm as I press against it, making goosebumps rise on my skin.

"Where..." Jay hesitated "where were you Lele"  
The corners of my mouth turned up slightly at my childhood nickname. Carlos had come up with it when we were 6. 

Carlos De'Ville was the son of Cruella De'Vil, he was the second to last youngest at 15, like me. He had brown hair that he dyed white to keep up with his mother's style and pale skin with wide hazel eyes. He was 5'6 and his outfit was designed by himself, with a little help from Evie. He was also wicked smart, terrifyingly so. 

"I was with Dizzy. Lost track of time" I answered. "I'm sorry Jay" And I was, when one of us gets in trouble, we all do

"Shut up" he hissed at me "Don't say that, someone could hear you" I rolled my eyes glaring at a bum we walked passed, I flashed my eyes gold and he scurried off, leaving his stuff behind. 

There are 6 simple official/unofficial rules on the Isle that people follow to stay alive.  
Rule #1- Never show fear, nor sympathy, nor love. They are all weaknesses and will lead to your demise.  
Rule #2- If you're going to steal something, dont get caught.  
Rule #3- You see food, you take it, you never know when you'll get to eat again.  
Rule #4- Stay out of the way, and you might live.  
Rule #5- Stay AWAY from the Hatters forest. At all cost.  
Rule #6- And finally, you do what you have to, to stay alive. No regrets. No hesitation.

"Better?" I sarcastically ask. Jay rolls his eyes and searches through what the bum left behind, finding nothing of value, he tosses the bag and continues forward stopping at our pile of rocks to grab one. He pauses and looks at me  
"Wanna throw it?" He presents the rock to me with a raised brow. I know this was his stupid, nonverbal way of saying he's sorry he snapped at me. 

I shrugged.

"Sure" 

I grabbed the gray rock, taking a moment to feel the bumps scrape against my hand, before aiming at the sign above our door, and throwing. 

It hit the sign with a 'CLANK' and the gate flew up and opened. Jay moved so I could go first while he followed. I moved gracefully up the stairs hearing Jay close the gate with a 'BANG' 

I smelled the fumes from the spray paint before I saw it, I knew Mal would be finishing, or starting, one of her graffitis. Malak 'Mal' Le Fey was the 16 year old, 5'4 daughter of Maleficent Le Fey, the darkest Fae in the world and queen of the Moors. Mal used to have blonde hair, but a few months ago she suddenly dyed it purple, and no one knows why. Thankfully Evie and I managed to convince her to not cut her hair they way she wanted, instead settling for a short trim ending less than an inch above her shoulders. Her style is, like the rest of us, mostly consisting of leather and what ever Evie, Carlos and I manage to find and whip up in her signature colors. 

I was right about the graffiti as I reached the top I saw Mal balancing on a chair while spray painting Cruella De'vil and Mother Gothel's signs mixed together. She was in a black tank top with green pants, displaying her pale arms and scars to the world. Her now purple, ex blonde, hair up in a messy bun that Evie would disapprove of. Speaking of the daughter of the Evil Queen, she was laying down on her bed reading one of my books, I couldn't quit make out what she was reading cause the cover was facing down, nor what she was wearing cause she was covered by a blanket. But I could see her hair and it as well was in a bun, though this one made perfectly and had braids in it, and her face bare of heavy makeup, just lip gloss, eyebrows and eyeliner.  
I looked around for white hair finding none. 

"Where's Carlos?" 

Mal turned to look at me before jumping down from the chair she was perched. "Sup Val, where were you?" She ignores my question, drops the can of spray paint on the floor carelessly, and drops onto a beat up and scuffed black bean bag. 

"I was at Curl up and Dye. Dizzy wanted to do my hair" I saw Evie look up from my book, which I could now see to be '50 best ways to torture and enslave', when I mentioned Dizzy. 

"How is sh-" 

Mal cut Evie off. "Was that more important than meeting my mother and us?" Mal's glare was piercing.

I took a deep, calming breath. She was baiting me, and while I knew I could take Mal on in a physical fight, the repercussions that it'll cost with her mother isn't worth it. I grit my teeth and answer

"No, Mal, I just lost track of time" 

"Look, she's here now" Jay jumped in right when Mal was opening her mouth to answer me. He must've felt my patience running thin "Plus your mother barely even noticed and even if she wanted to hurt her, and by extension us, we'll be in Auradon by tomorrow morning. She would never risk hurting us when the goodies are on their way. Especially since we already have a lot of bruises to begin with, no sense in adding more to explain away." 

We all paused. It's true. Maleficent would never risk the Auradonians finding out about the extensive abuse and torment people endure here on the Isle, it'd end her fun. Well...we'd assume it would. We don't exactly know how much the people of Auradon would care about the things happening on the Isle. 

Mals anger deflated slightly. She rolled her eyes and blew a loose piece of hair out of her eye. "Whatever" she grumbled turning around on the bean bag and slouching. 

"To answer your question" Evies voice rang out "Carlos is on the roof trying to bring in all his inventions before we leave tomorrow."

I let a smile grace my lips. Of course the little psychopath is on the roof with his inventions. "I'll go help him after I change then" 

"Who fucking cares, hurry up and go help the little psycho" Mal states sullenly. Jay moves from behind me and throws himself onto the green couch, putting his arm over his eyes to block out the light. 

I roll my eyes at Mal, deciding she was just in one of her moods and not get into a fight with her over her pettiness today, I move over to 'my' unofficial side of the room that I shared sometimes with Evie.  
My side was simple.

I had a gold and red dingy couch. It had scratches and the seam of the left cushion was coming out. It was a deep mahogany red but you were still able to make out faint, random blood stains on it from the years of living on the Isle. 

Jay and Harry, an acquaintance of ours from the West side of the Isle, my half brother and the Son of Captain Hook, made it into a semi confortable bed. It was specially made from old wood around the Isle, as were all of our beds, couches, tables etc. It was small in shape, really small, but I got the job done, with devil red sheets folded on the left cushion and gold, white, and red pillows. The sheets were sorta uncomfortable for my skin at first, but I got used to it. After all it's all we have. The only other thing I have on my side is a bookshelf /dresser. My friend, Mason Hatter, made it for me for my 13 birthday, before he mysteriously disappeared. I know, I know, how can someone just disappear from an Island surrounded by a magic barrier? The answer is, we don't know. He didn't so much disappear as just was 'never seen again'. 

His father, The Mad Hatter, is probably the sickest and most twisted among the villains of the Isle. The Hatter lived in the woods, as small as they were, on the Isle and was said to be kidnapping people who wandered in or got to close to the forest. People WERE sent to investigate how 11 people can just up and vanish into thin air, but the 3 people who were sent, Braden Wolf, Traisha Stein, and Viktor Broflaga, never made it back out. Since then, the only SURE rule on the Isle, which is just there to make sure not to many heirs went missing or died, is to stay away from the forest. 

I heard Evie ask Jay to throw her the book that laid on the floor next to his head, their voices knocked me out of my musing, and also made me realize I've been standing there in my bra for an indistinguishable amount of time. I quickly grabbed a white dirtied muscle top, which belonged to Jay when he was 12, put it on and took off to the side door. This door was rusted and always required a little bit of force to open, it'll open to a pair of narrow twisted stairs that lead to the roof, or as we call it 'Carlos's mad lab'.

His lab was on the roof, which we surrounded with barbed wire to keep unwelcomed people out, and part of it covered with metal to keep the area mostly dry when it rained. There was blood stains littering the floor where failed inventions and disagreements ensured. There was as a small pool of dried, badly scrubbed away blood infront of the door, which I promptly stepped over, not wanting to step on it out of slight disgust as the memory surfaced of what transpired. 

A slight 'BANG' caught my attention followed by a string of muttered curses. I made my way over to it, the closer I got the clearer the muttering got.

"....iece of fucking g.......dont even know why......should've tossed this shit out years ago...what even-" 

"Ugh...Carlos?"

The small figure peering into a box jumped, banging his head on the rusty table he was leaning under. With a small hiss of pain and a string of Italian curses, Carlos's face popped up and over the rusted table top. 

" Val! Hi!" The white haired 15 year old exclaimed. I chuckled, he looked adorable.

"Whacha doing?" 

Carlos gave whatever he was rummaging through a look "Uhhh....nothing...?" 

At my unimpressed look he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was just going through some of my old stuff, see what I should throw out and what I should keep" 

"What? Why?" 

"I don't know...I'm just anxious" He straightened up throwing a large piece of metal with green, yellow and red wires onto the table top; a failed bomb. 

"We're leaving tomorrow" there it was. Those dreaded words. 

Leaving where, you ask? Well Auradon of course. The soon to be King, Prince Benjamin, had announced his first proclamation, 'the children of the Isle would be given a chance at a life, here in Auradon' yada, yada, yada. 

Don't get me wrong, I'm totally stoked to get away from my mother no matter where we're going.  
Except that Maleficent and our idiotic parents have decided that this is the perfect time to intrust us with a mission; steal Fairy godmothers wand and break the barrier to the Isle of the Lost, freeing all the Villains from their prison once and for all.  
We knew if we failed, we'd be killed. 

"Yeah....I'm gonna miss this" Carlos snorts, smirking at me with a raised brow. 

"What? The constant smell of weed and trash or the incisive bitching and screeching from our parents? " 

"Actually the constant smell of weed is a must for me" We both burst out laughing. I sobered and continued

"Actually....it's this. This familiarity." 

At Carlos's questioning look I expanded.

"We don't know how they'll react to us. To how we are. To the way we act, to our scars." I turned away from the young De Vil, facing the rotting, crumbling buildings of the isle. I watched as smoke rose in the distance, imagining what could be causing it. Maybe someone's house is on fire. Maybe someone's on fire. 

"We're their failures you know. Their mistakes. They thought they could hide us away here and that we'd rot, and they wouldn't have to give us another thought." 

"Well...lets show them that we're fighters." Carlos's voice was low, but not quite a whisper. "Lets show them that we deserved to have been given a second thought." At this Carlos's voice turned colder, he moved within my line of vision and gave me a smirk. 

" After all, the best vengeance isn't physical. The best vengeance is guilt. Watching them tear themselves apart bit by bit when they slowly realized what they've done. We'll recount the horrors of the isle and watch them fall apart, and we don't even have to touch them. Because we are not our parents, we're worse" 

We sit in relative silence after that. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was just...silence. A brother and a sister enjoying the caste silence. 

"We should go inside, it's getting cold, I'm done out here anyways." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we made it down only Evie was left in the loft. Laying down on her bed, same as I left her, still reading that book.

"Where's Mal and Jay?"

"Jay had to get home before sundown to give his father all his 'found things' and Mal had to talk to the Pirates about the Serpents protection while we're gone." Evie didn't even look up while answering 'Los, moving to get another book off my bookshelf. Carlos nodded and walked over to his and Jays side, flopping down on the worn out couch. 

"My Ma is on a bender again, safest to just stay here tonight. Not like I have anything at home anyways, all my shits here" 

"Oh my Circe , Carlos, you actually have possessions?" Carlos threw a throw pillow at me hitting me in the face as I laugh. Evie snorts at our antics ,still absorbed in her book but pauses enough to let us know that she'll be staying as well, her mother got mad at her choice of lipstick saying it didn't go with her clothing and kicked her out of the castle that night.

"Your mother is a whole bitch"

"Yes darling," Evies naturally red lips smirk at us "I know"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the door to my...well it can't really be called a house now can it? 

My 'home' is a rigity, moldy tower, with a busted window and a leaky roof. It's the tallest structure on the Isle, unsafest as well, but thankfully I've managed to master how to get in and out of the house without it coming down around me. 

"Val! Is that you?!" The voice of my older sister met my ears as I stepped through the doorway. Ginevra 'Ginny' Gothel is the eldest Gothel child at 21. Ginny's dad is an Auradonean, our mother wasn't caught until two years after the barrier went up, leaving her to get knocked up by any man in Auradon and still somehow she got kicked right in the Isle once she was found, along with her three year old daughter. 

Ginny was, to say the least, gorgeous. She inherited our mothers controlled frizzy hair and milky complexion contrasted by vivid green/hazel eyes that she most likely inherited from her father (whoever he is). She's lithe but athletic, having had to runaway when stealing from the shops or people, while also beings covered in a fine amount of thin scars from fights. She's tall, but not enormously so, standing at a good 5 feet 8 inches in height. 

Most importantly? She takes care of me and our half brother, Harrison 'Harry' Hook (and his half sisters Harriet and CJ along with my half siblings Celia and Freddie Facilier and Carlos De'Ville), like we were her own children. We're all the family she has, and she makes sure we're always fed and clothed and healthy, no matter what protest we claim she never lets us go hungry, even if it's just a quarter of moldy bread she managed to snag from the square. And I don't think she realizes how grateful we are to her.

"Yea Gin, it's me" 

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Ginny comes barreling through the living room door, hair tied up into a thick bun and glasses on her face. 

"You always make it home 20-30 minutes after sundown! Always! Do you have any idea how worried I was? You didn't send anyone to warn me you'd be late, you didn't come warn me yourself! What if someone had taken you?!" At my raised eyebrow she huffed "Fine, I doubt anyone normal would take a leader of one of the five factions but STILL"

"Gin, chill, okay? I'm fine" I attempted to soothe her, she was getting herself worked up. I understood where she's coming from, just because I'm one of the five leaders to the Serpentine mob doesn't mean people won't try to attack me. 

"I'm sorry I worried you. I was at Dragon hall until 12 with Harry, Gil, CJ and Freddie then I went to Curl up and Dye so Dizzy could do my hair before I leave tomorrow, and then I met up with Jay and we went to The Hole and hung out with the others and I guess I lost track of time sis, I'm sorr-" I was cut off as a pair of arms wrap around me

"It's okay, it's fine." Ginny breathed out. "I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you before you leave in the morning"

"Right...I leave tomorrow..... Ginny you know that no matter what I love you right?" Ginny pulled me at arms length and smiled tenderly down at me. 

"Of course I know meine sonne, just as I'm sure you know how proud I am of you, how I love and adore you cause you are my sonne, mond and sterne" My eyes teared up at the German words flowing from my eldest siblings mouth. This was the woman who took care of me since I was a babe, and in less than 9 hours I will probably never see her again. I already knew, here and now on this piece of rock that I wouldn't go through with the plans our parents set forth. And because of that I may never be able to return to the Isle, or I'll die trying.

With that train of thought, it finally hit me that this is it. I can never return home. I can never come back to the place I've spent the last 15 years of my life. I can never see my sisters' nor Harry ever again. I can never cause havoc with the Ghouls gang or visit Yandel or Hadley when I'm feeling low and need a pick me up. I can never again go to Cowards Corner and disrupt the locals with Barron or Lykaia. This is it. 

I didn't realize until late that tears were falling down my face until I felt Ginny's hand wipe them away.

"Ginny I don't want to go" 

"I know sonne, I know"

And just like that, my last night on the Isle was spent in my sisters arms crying and waiting until morning where I would be taken away from the place I called home. To be taken away from my roots, front my family. To be taken to a land unknown, but oh so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this really isn’t that good, but I’m working on it, I swear.
> 
> And really this is one of the two OC’s I’ve been focused, like backstory and arc and everything is basically planned out. 
> 
> But anyways I hope you all enjoyed it hoping to get the next chapter out by next next ;)


End file.
